Cleaning Day
by WeissHewley
Summary: Just a short drabble... Amusing, to say the least. Angeal x Weiss ;; AngealxWeiss


**FYI:****"Crack Pairing"-ish.**

Alright, this is just a quick little drabble, blah blah. I actually threw it together at school and posted it up here for a friend. xD;  
It's mostly verbal stuff... I was too lazy to actually write long intricate stuff... so yeah. Dx Hence the suckage. USE YOUR IMAGINATION, CHILDREN.

It pretty much sucks, but meh, it's my favorite pairing. Angeal Hewley x Weiss the Immaculate.  
Don't ask where the pairing came from -- it's a long, long story about an RP on Gaia a while back. Since then, AngealxWeiss has been my OTP.

Clearly, Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core and Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus.  
Uh... if you think Angeal or Weiss is out of character, he probably is. I dunno, this is just the way I see him - if you don't like it, then don't read it. :D

Stuff is normal... I think there's only one set of thoughts here... and that's in italics. So yeah. Enjoy kids.

* * *

_**Cleaning Day**_

Sleep. A good thing. A very good thing. Unless, of course, the man you lived with happened to like a clean house. And the one sleeping had just so happened to make a mess of the quaint apartment the previous night. Weiss the Immaculate could tell you all about that – in fact, probably to the extent you don't need to hear.

"Weiss …" Was the quiet coo in the air that morning. "Weiss, wake up."

"Mmmnnn…" The silver haired Tsviet grumbled in to the rather fluffy pillow he had dug his face into.

"Come on, boy. Time to get up."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a dog." He growled from the bed, sitting up tiredly. "What do you want?" He muttered, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he'd finished speaking.

A light chuckle echoed from the man in the doorway before he answered the other man. "I need you to clean up."

"Clean? Clean what?"

"The other room. You left a bit of a mess in there last night."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did. Just clean it, please? For me?"

"Later, Angeal. I'm going back to sleep." Another yawn escaped his mouth as he stretched up in the air before cuddling himself back underneath the blankets. He turned on the other side so his back was to the taller man, who's kind expression dropped to that of a solemn one.

"I'm serious, Weiss. I need you to clean it up."

"Can't you just do it?"

"No. It's not my disaster."

"I said I'd do it later."

"I need it done now."

"Please… just let me sleep, Angeal." Weiss groaned, pulling the blankets up to his face. However, that proved futile as Angeal has easily torn the warm blankets off him.

"Weiss. Get up."

With an irritated groan, Weiss pushed himself up once more to a sitting position. "Angeal," he tried to plea, but the SOLDIER only shook his head. Weiss frowned, jumping up from the bed, and crossed his arms. "Fine, show me the way." Again, Angeal just shook his head. "What do you mean?" Weiss squinted his bright, teal eyes at the taller man, trying to figure out what was going to happen. He watched as Angeal took his time going to, and searching through, the closet. Weiss cocked his head to the side cutely, quirking a brow in response to Angeal's actions. But sooner than not, his eyes shot wide at the sight of a maid's dress coming out of the over-packed closet. It wasn't just any maid's dress, though – it was a rather skimpy maid's dress.

"Angeal …" Weiss began cautiously, eyeing the dress being held in front of him. "What are you going to do with that?" He questioned, staring at it intently, catching sights of that little symbol of a black rabbit's head.

"Wear it."

"… What?! No!" He yelled violently, suddenly forgetting his was tired at all.

"Yes. You didn't listen to me the first time, now you have to wear it."

"What?! That's stupid!" Weiss' tone was outraged and uncollected while Angeal's remained stiff and calm.

"Wear it and clean up that room." The taller man's face didn't falter in the stoic expression.

"… You're kidding me."

"No, I'm completely serious. And if you continue to protest, I'll make you wear this in public."

Weiss' expression instantly dropped at the thought of wearing a dress – a slutty maid's dress – outside. People would think he was a prostitute! No! A transvestite prostitute! He couldn't have his masculinity and reputation drop to such a low title! The "Emperor" snatched the dress out of Angeal's hands, storming his way to the bathroom. Angeal's expression lifted slightly, the smallest smile he could manage taking over.

Weiss, on the other hand, was fuming and growling as he tore off his white pants and pulled on the white "panties" he was to wear along with the rest of the outfit. He thrust his arms through the wrist-to-elbow sleeves, staring at the main part of the whole thing with a violent glare. "I wish it would just burn…" He hissed, watching it as if it would spontaneously combust. However, that didn't happen, and he reached a muscular arm over, pulling it on and skillfully tying it on in the back. The white stomach-corset that was to lay over his abdomen was a bit harder to tie, but he did it. Finally, he equipped the little, black and white, lacey "maid hat." Taking a look at himself in the mirror, he decided to keep the long chunks of hair in front of his right eye. He roughly placed his hands on his hips, frowning at the sight he saw. "This is pathetic." He huffed slightly, fixing his hair and making sure it was up just the way he liked it. He glowered, turning away from the mirror, shaking his head of long, silver, fluffy, hair, and slipping into the knee-high, black boots to complete the outfit. It struck him as a thought as to why in Gaia's name Angeal evenhad a whore-ish maid outfit?

"Angeal!" Weiss yelled, stepping out of the bathroom and brushing down the front lower half of his dress.

"Weiss? Are you done?" He asked quietly, coming out to make sure Weiss had changed properly. When he took note that, indeed, Weiss had dressed himself appropriately, he couldn't resist staring at him.

"Why the hell do you even have this lying around your house?!" Weiss demanded loudly. However, an inadequate response came from Angeal.

"You look fantastic in that." His eyes were glued to the man in front of him, though failing to respond suitably.

Weiss' face instantly turned red, his mouth dropping, turning his back to Angeal once again. But only for a moment. When he remembered that the bottom of the dress didn't _come with _a solid back, he moved his hands from his face to his rear-end as fast as he could, causing his pale face to become even redder than before; noticing that Angeal's stare had been directed at his butt the split second he'd turned around, Weiss began to get a bit more testy than usual. "Stop looking at me!" Weiss demanded, close to shouting obscenities to get him to look away. But Angeal only smiled, opening his arms to suggest a hug to the other. Clumsily running over to him, like a lost puppy, Weiss buried his face in the man's shirt, hugging him as tightly as he could.

"It's alright, Weiss. We're the only two here anyway." He chuckled softly, allowing the Tsviet to hug him, lightly hugging the other back.

Temptation was a horrible thing. Maybe not to Angeal, but to Weiss, it was. Simply horrible.

When Weiss had thought his face couldn't get any redder, Angeal had groped him and Weiss' cheeks were to the brightest color red/pink they could as Weiss violently pushed himself away from Angeal. "QUIT IT!" He roared, facing the other man forward, refusing to turn around again. With another soft chuckle, Angeal tossed a broom over to Weiss – who caught it with ease – smiling in the slightest once more. "Just clean up a bit… then you can take it off. " He said with a tone a lot lighter than the serious one he was using only minutes ago. The teal eyed man, however, stared at the broom – completely dumbfounded.

"And how the hell do I use this?"

"… You've never used a broom before?"

"… I don't _do _cleaning. Nero usually does." He huffed.

"Well, you'd better learn how quickly, or else you'll be stuck in that outfit for quite some time." Angeal chuckled softly, turning around and going back into the bedroom, shutting the door softly behind him.

"… You suck." He growled, shifting his glare from the door to the broom. He stood still for a little while, leaning on the wall for a minute, before sighing, aggravated already, and tossed the broom lightly over onto a comfortable chair in the living room. He took in the sight of a few bottles and cans around the room, also a couple cereal boxes – for the previous night, he'd had a craving for the oddest cereals, straight from the box – and a few other things that belonged in the trash. Not to mention, the couch had a couple things shoved between the cushions. Weiss sent a glance to the bedroom door, taking note that no sounds were coming from the room – instantly assuming Angeal had gone back to sleep. He smirked softly, walking to the couch and pulling out the few torn up pieces of plastic, tossing them on the floor, and laying himself down on the couch. If Angeal was going to sleep, so was Weiss. It was far too early in the morning for him to be even remotely moving around – especially since he wasn't at work for the day. He curled himself up at the end of the couch, nuzzling his face into the cushions along the back, and closing his eyes softly, drifting to sleep silently.

"Weiss, I hope that room is clean." Angeal called from the bedroom, causing Weiss' eyes to shoot open. Out of a shock of hearing Angeal's demanding – yet calm – tone, Weiss rolled off the couch to the floor on accident, sitting up on his knees and staring at the bedroom door. His mouth gaped open for a minute, his eyes then darting to the closest window. Judging by the sun's position, he figured he'd slept for at least two hours. Two hours! _Hell! That's more than long enough to clean this up! _He thought in a rushed way, frantically standing up and brushing himself down. In one swift motion, he scooped up as many of the bottles and cans he could off the floor, rushing over to the sink in the kitchen – as quietly as possible, placing them around the counter in an organized fashion. As for the cereal boxes and plastic wrappings, he gathered them all up speedily, stuffing them into Angeal's trash as fast as he could. When all the larger items were picked up and taken care of, he walked over to the bedroom door, leaning close to listen in and try to hear what Angeal was up to. He heard a bit of shuffling, and it sounded as if Angeal was looking for something – however, Weiss couldn't say for sure. Hissing silently to himself, he tried to scamper silently back to the living room right down the hall, snatching up the broom once more. The only reason he was rushing around to get the room even tenuously clean was for fear of wearing the maid outfit in public. In a rather horrible attempt to sweep up a fairly large pile of dust, Weiss grew angry at the broom. He lifted it off the floor, snapping it in half, growling ferociously in the process. Irritably, he threw both halves back on the small chair, dragging himself back to the couch, he looked around. Well… at least he'd cleaned up _most_ of the room … shouldn't that count for something? He sure thought so. He heard heavy footsteps nearing the bedroom door, and he quickly curled up in a ball once more, closing his eyes and keeping them shut – attempting to pull off the façade of being asleep.

He heard Angeal walk back out into the room, and assumed he'd spotted the sleeping mass on the couch. His back was against the cushions on the back of the couch, and his head rested on the couch's armrest. "Weiss … " Angeal cooed softly, brushing a bit of hair from Weiss' face. "You're cute when you're not yelling." He chuckled quietly to himself, causing Weiss to visibly twitch upon hearing the word 'cute.' The other man shook Weiss slightly, attempting to wake him up.  
"Mmmnn…" Weiss pretended to groan, opening his visible eye slowly to see Angeal squatted in front of him. "Hey …" He yawned slightly, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. Angeal pat Weiss' hair softly before standing up with his hands on his hips and looking down at Weiss again. "Mind telling me what happened to my broom?" He asked with a sense of calmness coming over his tone.

"Er… it broke."

"How?"

"… It just snapped." Weiss tried to lie.

"No it didn't. Did you break it on purpose?"

"No!" He yelled accusingly.

"'No?'" Angeal asked, incredulously.

"It just broke! That's it!"

"… Fine, fine. You'll have to go get me a new one if you intend to finish cleaning up the room…"

"But I _did_ clean it up."

"No, you only picked up the trash."

".. So?"

"I need the room to be as spotless as it was before, Weiss."

"… Pfft." He muttered as he always did when he didn't know exactly what to say.

"Let's go, you'll have to finish this today."

"Why?"

"Because sleeping when I asked you to do something, and rushing to finish it, doesn't work with me." He explained, knowingly. Weiss' mouth opened slightly,standing up from the couch and crossing his arms.

"Fine, let me just go get my pants and –" Angeal cut him off.

"No. You're going like that."

"What?! No way, man!"

"Yes."

"Angeal!"

"What?"

"Everyone's going to think I look like some … transvestite hooker!"

"… Maybe you shouldn't have broken my broom…"

"I'm _sorry!_ But… but it was mocking me – yeah, that's it! It wasn't working so I put it out of its misery!"

"Weiss, inanimate objects don't work like that. You just need to learn how to sweep and it'll be fine."

"But… Angeal!"

"Let's go, Weiss."

The two left the house, Weiss reluctantly and Angeal more easily.  
Less than an hour later, the two returned, and Weiss' face was as red as about anyone could possibly get.

"They whistled at you because they thought you were pretty."

"They were mocking me! I should have gutted them!"

"No, Weiss. When boys whistle at a woman, it means they think she's pretty."

"I'm not a woman!"

"You look like one in that dress."

"I don't even have boobs!"

"You don't have to – not all women do, at least, not all… are uh..."

"Huge?"

"… yeah."

"Still! That man tried to pay me!"

"… He was giving you the change…"

"Why didn't he give it to you?!"

"Because I didn't pay him."

"… … … pfft!"

"Don't worry about the other people, okay? It's fine, no one even recognized you."

"Tch."

"Besides…" Angeal lightly kissed Weiss' cheek. "I wouldn't let anyone have you."

Weiss was silent, but just as his face was returning to its natural color, Weiss felt his cheeks burn up again.

"I only brought you to show you off."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I love you."

"You just wanted to embarrass me." He growled, gritting his teeth together.

"That's not true at all." Angeal forced Weiss into a hug, this time refraining from any groping. "I did it because I wanted to show everyone _you_."

"What happened … to this honor stuff? Isn't gloating against that?"

"… It might be… "

"Then why do it?"

"I already told you."

"Hmph."

"And with you clinging onto me every time someone looked at you … well, I'm sure it made them think we have a strong relationship."

"Hmph." Weiss' gaze darted away from Angeal and to the floor, causing Angeal to just remain quiet this time, instead of trying to comfort the other male more. "Do you want me to clean up now or what?"

"… That's okay. I'll do it later."

Weiss was quiet again, huffing slightly as he was hugged tighter by Angeal. "Will you let me go now?"

"Never."

"But I just want to change." Weiss whined, trying to fix the dress by attempting to pull it lower.

"It's only us two here."

"So? It's still uncomfortable!"

"… Don't change, just go into the bedroom."

"Ugh. Fine." Weiss obliged, being let out of the hug and attempting to cover his behind as he walked along. Angeal chuckled slightly, putting away the newly bought broom before following Weiss.

_

* * *

And from there, you can imagine what happened. w_

**END. :3**


End file.
